The Winx Biggest Challenged
by WinxOfPowerMorgan
Summary: The winx are sened to Earth,but when thay go do thay stay longer than thay are so post to and even have kids,what will happen
1. The slumber party

**_Me:Hey yall_**

**_Timmy:This is Morgan's first time ever doing a fanfiction._**

**_Tecna:So be nice but express your voice,just nicely._**

**_Flora:so R&R_**

**_Me:Take it Helia._**

**_Helia:Morgan does not own winx if she did DO YOU THINK SHE WOULD BE HEAR,thank you._**

**_Slumber Party_**

**_Musa's prov_**

**_Hey Mrs.F,said morning winx I have important news to tell you tomorrow._**

**_Why tell us now,said Stella._**

**_She wants us to go meet her in her room tomorrow,Explained Tecna._**

**_Yes thank you Tecna,said Mrs.F._**

**_As Mrs.F walked out Bloom said,Why don't we have a sleep over tonight_**

**_Yes screamed all the winx._**

**_I will call Brandon and tell him,said Stella._**

**_Ok,I said._**

**_As stella came back in,we all where in are pajamas dancing to my I see you stated the party with out me,Demanded Stella._**

**_No we could never have a party with out you,I teased._**

**_What ever,said Stella._**

**_At red fountian_**

**_Helia's Prov_**

**_Brandon who was that?,asked Timmy._**

**_Stella_**

**_Oh_**

**_What did she want,said Riven._**

**_Nothing much_**

**_Oh._**

_I know I was rushing but my mom nedds the laptop._


	2. The New's

_Me:Alright To the story_

_Stella:What story_

_Me:the one where in now you weirdo,Layla_

_Layla(hits Stella with frying pan)_

_Me:thanks,Nabu_

_Nabu:Morgan does not own winx,if she did ,she __**WOULD NOT BE HEAR RIGHT NOW .**_

_** The news**_

_**Hey Mrs.F ,said Layla**_

_**Yes hi,Said Mrs.F,Girls my news is that you will sing at the party tonight,and you are going to earth tomorrow**_

_**Ok Mrs.f,do the boys get to come with us,said Layla.**_

_**No,**_

_**Why,Pouted Stella**_

_**Becus,Now go,Faragonda said,as she pushed them of.**_

_**8:00**_

_**This is awesome,Said a wowed Musa**_

_**Yeah Mrs,Feragonda did her self a good one,Said an happy Flora**_

_**Guys have you seen the boy,Said Stella**_

_**No I guess tha...said Bloom before she was interrupted,**_

_**Hello Fellow students and council{winx,sphelist,other teachers like them},We are relaxing to,Some of are councile will sing from both of these wonderful schools.**_

_**First up is Brandon!**_

_**What said Stella along with the other girls.**_

_**I didn't know they could sing to,Said Musa surprised**_

_**Than lets see what they have been hiding,smirked Tecna,**_

_**"Waitin' On A Woman"**_

**_Sittin' on a bench at West Town Mall _**  
**_He sat down in his overalls and asked me_**  
**_You waitin' on a woman_**  
**_I nodded yeah and said how 'bout you_**  
**_He said son since nineteen fifty-two I've been_**  
**_Waitin' on a woman_**

**_When I picked her up for our first date_**  
**_I told her I'd be there at eight_**  
**_And she came down the stairs at eight-thirty_**  
**_She said I'm sorry that I took so long_**  
**_Didn't like a thing that I tried on_**  
**_But let me tell you son she sure looked pretty_**  
**_Yeah she'll take her time but I don't mind_**  
**_Waitin' on a woman_**

**_He said the wedding took a year to plan_**  
**_You talk about an anxious man, I was nervous_**  
**_Waitin' on a woman_**  
**_And then he nudged my arm like old men do_**  
**_And said, I'll say this about the honeymoon, it was worth it_**  
**_Waitin' on a woman_**

**_And I don't guess we've been anywhere_**  
**_She hasn't made us late I swear_**  
**_Sometimes she does it just 'cause she can do it_**  
**_Boy it's just a fact of life_**  
**_It'll be the same with your young wife_**  
**_Might as well go on and get used to it_**  
**_She'll take her time 'cause you don't mind_**  
**_Waitin' on a woman_**

**_I've read somewhere statistics show_**  
**_The man's always the first to go_**  
**_And that makes sense 'cause I know she won't be ready_**  
**_So when it finally comes my time_**  
**_And I get to the other side_**  
**_I'll find myself a bench, if they've got any_**  
**_I hope she takes her time, 'cause I don't mind_**  
**_Waitin' on a woman_**

**_Honey, take your time, cause I don't mind_**  
**_Waitin' on a woman_**

_**Oh My God thay was freken awesome,Said Stella amazed,**_

_**Nexted up is sky**_

_**Now let's see what sky has been holding back,Said Bloom**_

**_Girl, I been thinkin' 'bout us_**  
**_And you know I ain't good at this stuff_**  
**_These feelings pilin' up won't give me no rest_**  
**_This might come out a little crazy_**  
**_A little sideways, yeah maybe_**  
**_I don't know how long it'll take me but I'll do my best_**

**_You'll be my soft and sweet_**  
**_I'll be your strong and steady_**  
**_You'll be my glass of wine_**  
**_I'll be your shot of whiskey_**  
**_You'll be my sunny day_**  
**_I'll be your shade tree_**  
**_You'll be my honeysuckle_**  
**_I'll be your honey bee_**

**_Yeah, that came out a little country_**  
**_But every word was right on the money_**  
**_And I got you smilin' honey right back at me_**  
**_Now hold on 'cause I ain't done_**  
**_There's more where that came from_**  
**_Well you know I'm just havin' fun, but seriously_**

**_If you'll be my Louisiana_**  
**_I'll be your Mississippi_**  
**_You'll be my Little Loretta_**  
**_I'll be your Conway Twitty_**  
**_You'll be my sugar, baby_**  
**_I'll be your sweet iced tea_**  
**_You'll be my honeysuckle_**  
**_I'll be your honey bee_**

**_Your kiss just said it all_**  
**_I'm glad we had this talk_**  
**_Nothing left to do but fall in each others arms_**  
**_I coulda said "I love you"_**  
**_Coulda wrote you a line or two_**  
**_Baby, all I know to do is speak right from the heart_**

**_If you'll be my soft and sweet_**  
**_I'll be your strong and steady_**  
**_You'll be my glass of wine_**  
**_I'll be your shot of whiskey_**  
**_You'll be my sunny day_**  
**_I'll be your shade tree_**  
**_You'll be my honeysuckle_**  
**_I'll be your honey bee_**

**_You'll be my Louisiana_**  
**_I'll be your Mississippi_**  
**_You'll be my Little Loretta_**  
**_I'll be your Conway Twitty_**  
**_You'll be my sugar, baby_**  
**_I'll be your sweet iced tea_**  
**_You'll be my honeysuckle_**  
**_And I'll be your honey bee_**

**_I'll be your honey bee_**

_**Dang,Sky has been holding back a lot,Said a confused Bloom.  
**_

_**Now it is Nabu's turn**_

_**What he can't sing,or I thought he couldn't,yelled yet whisperd Layla**_

_**Than let's see ,spoken Musa**_

**_I've been a walking heartache  
I've made a mess of me  
The person that I've been lately  
Ain't who I wanna be_**

But you stay here right beside me  
And watch as the storm blows through  
And I need you

Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
And for when I think I lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true  
God gave me you  
Gave me you

There's more here than what we're seeing  
A divine conspiracy  
That you, an angel lovely  
Could somehow fall for me  
You'll always be love's great martyr  
And I'll be the flattered fool  
And I need you  
Yeah!

God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
And for when I think I lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true  
God gave me you

On my own I'm only  
Half of what I could be  
I can't do without you  
We are stitched together  
And what love has tethered  
I pray we never undo

Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
And for when I think I lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true  
God gave me you, gave me you.  
He gave me you.

**_Oh my,I think I am going to cry,said a Snifing Layla_**

**_Well don't yet becuse we are not done yet,Protested Stella_**

**_Next is Riven_**

**_RIVEN,Ha I can't wight to see this,Said a Nuvous Musa._**

**_"She's Everything"_**

_**She's a yellow pair of running shoes**_  
_**A holey pair of jeans**_  
_**She looks great in cheap sunglasses**_  
_**She looks great in anything**_  
_**She's I want a piece of chocolate**_  
_**Take me to a movie**_  
_**She's I can't find a thing to wear**_  
_**Now and then she's moody**_

_**She's a Saturn with a sunroof**_  
_**With her brown hair a-blowing**_  
_**She's a soft place to land**_  
_**And a good feeling knowing**_  
_**She's a warm conversation**_  
_**That I wouldn't miss for nothing**_  
_**She's a fighter when she's mad**_  
_**And she's a lover when she's loving**_

_**[Chorus]**_  
_**And she's everything I ever wanted**_  
_**And everything I need**_  
_**I talk about her, I go on and on and on**_  
_**'Cause she's everything to me**_

_**She's a Saturday out on the town**_  
_**And a church girl on Sunday**_  
_**She's a cross around her neck**_  
_**And a cuss word 'cause its Monday**_  
_**She's a bubble bath and candles**_  
_**Baby come and kiss me**_  
_**She's a one glass of wine**_  
_**And she's feeling kinda tipsy**_

_**She's the giver I wish I could be**_  
_**And the stealer of the covers**_  
_**She's a picture in my wallet**_  
_**and my unborn children's mother**_  
_**She's the hand that I'm holding**_  
_**When I'm on my knees and praying**_  
_**She's the answer to my prayer**_  
_**And she's the song that I'm playing**_

_**[Repeat chorus]**_

_**She's the voice I love to hear**_  
_**Someday when I'm ninety**_  
_**She's that wooden rocking chair**_  
_**I want rocking right beside me**_  
_**Everyday that passes**_  
_**I only love her more**_  
_**Yeah, she's the one**_  
_**That I'd lay down my own life for**_

_**And she's everything I ever wanted**_  
_**And everything I need**_  
_**She's everything to me**_  
_**Yeah she's everything to me**_

_**Everything I ever wanted**_  
_**And everything I need**_  
_**She's everything to me**_

**_That was just wow,Said a Crying Musa,_**

**_I never know'n he could sing like that ,Said an Wowed Flora,I wonder who's next._**

**_Next is Healia_**

**_Well there's your anwser Flo,Teased a Stella._**

**_What hurts the most_**

**_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_**  
**_That don't bother me_**  
**_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_**  
**_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_**  
**_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_**  
**_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_**  
**_But that's not what gets me_**

**_What hurts the most_**  
**_Was being so close_**  
**_And having so much to say_**  
**_And watching you walk away_**  
**_And never knowing_**  
**_What could have been_**  
**_And not seeing that loving you_**  
**_Is what I was tryin' to do_**

**_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_**  
**_But I'm doin' It_**  
**_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_**  
**_Still Harder_**  
**_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_**  
**_But I know if I could do it over_**  
**_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_**  
**_That I left unspoken_**

**_What hurts the most_**  
**_Is being so close_**  
**_And having so much to say_**  
**_And watching you walk away_**  
**_And never knowing_**  
**_What could have been_**  
**_And not seeing that loving you_**  
**_Is what I was trying to do_**

**_What hurts the most_**  
**_Is being so close_**  
**_And having so much to say_**  
**_And watching you walk away_**  
**_And never knowing_**  
**_What could have been_**  
**_And not seeing that loving you_**  
**_Is what I was trying to do_**

**_Not seeing that loving you_**  
**_That's what I was trying to do_**

**_That was wonderful,Said a happy Flora._**

**_And last but not least Timmy_**

**_Timmy?_**

**_Timmy?_**

**_Timmy?_**

**_"Come Wake Me Up"_**

_**I can usually drink you right off of my mind**_  
_**But I miss you tonight**_  
_**I can normally push you right out of my heart**_  
_**But I'm too tired to fight**_

_**Yeah the whole thing begins**_  
_**And I let you sink into my veins**_  
_**And I feel the pain like it's new**_  
_**Everything that we were,**_  
_**Everything that you said,**_  
_**Everything that I did and that I couldn't do**_  
_**Plays through tonight**_

_**Tonight your memory burns like a fire**_  
_**With every one it grows higher and higher**_  
_**And I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love**_  
_**I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back**_  
_**Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming**_  
_**Come wake me up**_

_**Turn the TV up loud just to drown out your voice, but I can't forget**_  
_**Now I'm all out of ideas and baby I'm down to my last cigarette**_  
_**Yeah, you're probably asleep deep inside of your dreams while I'm sitting here crying and trying to see**_  
_**Yeah, wherever you are baby now I am sure you moved on and aren't thinking twice about me**_  
_**And you tonight**_

_**Tonight your memory burns like a fire**_  
_**With every one it grows higher and higher**_  
_**I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love**_  
_**I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back**_  
_**Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming**_

_**I know that you're movin' on**_  
_**I know I should give you up**_  
_**But I keep hopin' that you'll trip and fall back in love**_  
_**Time's not healin' anything**_  
_**Baby, this pain is worse than it ever was**_  
_**I know that you can't hear me, but baby I need you to save me tonight**_

_**Tonight your memory burns like a fire**_  
_**With every one it grows higher and higher**_  
_**I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love**_  
_**I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back**_  
_**Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming**_  
_**Come wake me up**_  
_**Oh, I'm dreaming**_  
_**Come wake me up**_  
_**Oh, I'm dreaming**_

_**What did you think Tecna,Asked Stella **_

_**Wow just Wow, was all that she could say.**_


	3. we are the queen's of music

**_Me:Hey yall and welcome back._**

**_Bloom:That last chapter was awesome._**

**_Layla:I know dud it was so awesome,I think the guys did an awesome job._**

**_Musa:Yeah,I think Riven did good,And Timmy with that very hard song to sing,he was 't ya think Tecna_**

**_Tecna:{Blushing blood-red}_**

**_Stella:Aw someone is ha_**

**_Me:Musa,Layla._**

**_Musa&Layla:{Get's up out of the chair's and Squirts water in Stella's face.}_**

**_Musa:Bad Stella bad girl._**

**_Me:Brandon,Sky hit it._**

**_Brandon:Morgan does not own winx club,only the plot..._**

**_Sky:If she own winx club SHE WOULD NOT BE HEAR...DUHHHHH!_**

**_Flora:And thanks for those wonderful reviews_**

**_Tecna:Don't forget to R&R._**

**_Me&Musa:On to the story!_**

**_ We are the queen's of music!_**

_Now All the boy's will be singing._

_Oh my god they are going to be so awesome,said Tecna after finding her voice agin._

_I know this is going to be awesome,Musa said agreeing with Tecna._

_Hey they might be good,but we are awesome,Layla bragging._

Brandon:Take it back to the place when  
You know it all began  
Sky:We can be anything we wanna be  
Brandon:You can tell by the noise that  
The boys are back again  
Together making history

All:It's time to show how  
To be a superhero  
Timmy:Just like a showdown  
Will Smith and Bobby DeNiro  
We're the best, no doubt  
Doin' it like we use to do  
This is... our time... and I'm telling you,Oh!

All:The boys are back  
Gonna do it again  
Gonna wake up the neighborhood

Helia:The boys are back (yeah)  
Riven:The boys are back  
Climbing up the walls  
Nabu:Anytime we want  
Timmy:The word is out  
The boys are back

Riven:Keep comin' with the right win the fight every single time

Nabu:Undefeated here in our house yeah  
Helia:We can rock  
Nabu:We can shock  
Anytime we like

Sky:And tonight we're going all out  
Brandon:It's time to show how  
To be a superhero  
Riven:Just like a showdown  
Nabu:Keep the pedal to metal, GO!  
Helia:We're the best, no doubt  
Timmy:Doin' it like we used to do  
This is our time  
And I'm telling you  
Oh! (LOOK OUT!)

All:The boys are back, the boys are back  
The boys are back  
Gonna do it again  
Gonna wake up the neighborhood

HeliaThe boys are back, the boys are back  
Climbing up the walls  
Nabu:Anytime we want  
The word is out  
The boys are back!

Riven:Here to change the world  
To solve the mystery  
About the battle  
Timmy:Save the girl

Timmy:(No one) No one can stop us now  
We're the ones that make the rules

Nabu:The boys are back

Helia:No need to worry cause  
The boys are back, the boys are back (look out now)  
The boys are back  
Riven:Gonna do it again  
And we make it look good

Sky:The boys are back (yeah)  
The boys are back

Brandon:Taking down the walls  
Anytime we want  
Timmy:I'm sure that you know by now

All:The boys are back!

_ Ok that_ was awesome if I do say so myself,said Helia,as he and the other guy's where coming down from the stage.

You guy's did great,Timmy I never new you could sing like that,Said Musa as Riven was holding her waste.

Let's just say my family are more in to music than you Timmy.

Now will the winx come and sing there songs,Said .

Yall better get up there,said Helia as he kissed Flora on the cheek.

Come on guy's lets get to the front,to watch the girls,Comanded Sky as the girls where talking to Mrs.F.

First up is bloom.

Hera we go Sky your girl,Said Brandon,as he pated his buddy on the back.

**"Love Story"**

We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say, "Hello,"  
Little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, oh.

'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad ‒ go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

'cause we were both young when I first saw you

Wow she did great,smiled Sky.

Next is Stella

come on Stella you can do it, said Brandon.

**"Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It)"**

All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up

_[Verse 1]_  
Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
You decided to dip but now you wanna trip  
Cause another brother noticed me  
I'm up on him, he up on me  
don't pay him any attention  
Cause I cried my tears, for three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me

_[Chorus:]_  
Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh  
Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

_[Chorus]_

_[Verse 2]_  
I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans  
Acting up, drink in my cup  
I could care less what you think  
I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cause you had your turn  
And now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me

_[Chorus]_

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh  
Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

_[Bridge]_  
Don't treat me to these things of the world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
Is a man that makes me then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms  
Say I'm the one you want  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost I'll be gone

All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh  
Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

_[Chorus x2]_

Wuh uh oh

Wow,That was hot,Said Brandon,still amazed.

Next is Layla.

Let's hope she can sing,said Nabu,He's never hear her sing before

Mama! I don't have time for dancing!

That's just gonna have to wait a while  
Ain't got time for messing around  
And it's not my style  
This old town can slow you down  
People taking the easy way  
But I know exactly where I'm going  
Getting closer and closer every day

And I'm almost there, I'm almost there  
People down here think I'm crazy, but I don't care  
Trials and tribulations, I've had my share  
There ain't nothing gonna stop me now 'cause I'm almost there

I remember Daddy told me: "Fairytales can come true  
You gotta make 'em happen, it all depends on you"  
So I work real hard each and every day  
Now things for sure are going my way  
Just doing what I do  
Look out boys, I'm coming through

And I'm almost there, I'm almost there  
People gonna come here from everywhere  
And I'm almost there  
I'm almost there

There's been trials and tribulations  
You know I've had my share  
But I've climbed the mountain, I've crossed the river  
And I'm almost there, I'm almost there  
I'm almost there!  
_ Wow no that is the Layla i know,said Nabu_

_And love,said Riven making kissy face._

Shut up Rive,yelled Nabu

Next is Musa.

Hear you go Riven,Said Helia making kissy face.

Thank's Helia,said Nabu

**"Good Girl"**

Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)  
With your head in the clouds  
I bet you I can tell you  
What you're thinkin' about

You'll see a good boy (you see a good boy)  
Gonna give you the world  
But he's gonna leave you cryin'  
With your heart in the dirt

His lips are dripping honey  
But he'll sting you like a bee  
So lock up all your love and  
Go and throw away the key

Hey good girl (hey, good girl)  
Get out while you can  
I know you think you got a good man

_[Hook:]_  
Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...  
Better listen to me  
He's low, low, low...

Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)  
You got a heart of gold  
You want a white wedding  
And a hand you can hold  
Just like you should, girl (Just like you should, girl)  
Like every good girl does  
Want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love

But he's really good at lying  
Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust  
'Cause when he says forever  
Well, it don't mean much  
Hey good girl (hey, good girl)  
So good for him  
Better back away honey  
You don't know where he's been

_[Hook:]_  
Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...  
Yeah yeah yeah, he's low  
Yeah yeah yeah

_[Bridge:]_  
Oh, he's no good, yeah  
Why can't you see?  
He'll take your heart and break it  
Listen to me, yeah

_[Hook/Outro:]_  
Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
Just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, he's no good

Won't you open up your eyes?  
Just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes

Ok now that was a work of magic,bragged Riven.

Flora to the stage.

Awesome Flora is next ,Said Helia,I wonder what she will sing.

I don't know,Said Riven ,let's see

It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue  
And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand

Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart

Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah

_Oh my god,Said Helia,That almost made me cry._

_I think it did make Timmy cry,teased Nabu._

_Hey it was sad what am I supost to do,protested Timmy._

_Next is Tecna_

_What ,aid all the boys,including Riven._

_Dud,i didn't know Tecna could sing,Said Sky._

_Good becuse I didn't know ether._

_**"Blown Away"**_

Dry lightning cracks across the skies  
Those storm clouds gather in her eyes  
Her daddy was a mean old mister  
Mama was an angel in the ground  
The weather man called for a twister  
She prayed blow it down

There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
To rip the nails out of the past

_[Chorus:]_  
Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
'til there's nothing left standing,  
Nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away

She heard those sirens screaming out  
Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch  
She locked herself in the cellar  
Listened to the screaming of the wind  
Some people called it taking shelter  
She called it sweet revenge

_[Chorus:]_  
Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
'til there's nothing left standing,  
Nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away

There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
To rip the nails out of the past

Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away)  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)  
'til there's nothing left standing,  
Nothing left of yesterday (blown away)  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,

Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away

_Oh,Riven_

_My,Helia_

_Wonderful,Nube_

_Awsome,Brandon_

_Lifelong,Sky_

_God,Timmy_

_Oh my god Tecna,Said Musa,I never new you could sing like that._

_Hey there are alot you don't know about me,said Tecna._

_Hey boys,said Stella. _

_Hey girls,Said Helia picking up Flora,Hey let me down._

_No,Never,not intill you tell me why you'd never told me about your singing._

_Like Timmy,I get it from my family,You haft to sing to your plants for them to grow,protested Flora._

_Not like you where singing to plants on your home planet Tecna,Teased Stella._

_Hey Music is what I do a lot now,Hello people i share a room with a music fariey._

_Yep and we totly rock at rooming,Bragged Musa._


	4. To Earth hear we go

for your viewing,but

Musa:Please Review

Stella:Who are you people,Ah who am I!Go U.S.A,are we in Japan,Ah pyramid's!

Me:uh!Layla,Musa

Musa&Layla:Puts a miroa in front of Stella

Stella:oh!I don't know who I am but I look hot...sssssssssssss!

Tecna:UHHHH!

Flora:Morgan does not own winx club IF SHE DID SHE WOULD NOT BE HEAR...DHHHHHHHA

To Earth

Stella's prov

Ring,ring.

Ahh,I screamed as I fell out of bed.

Why me,I ask.(as I get off the floor,I go into my closet and pick out a wonderful bright yellow dress with pumps to match)

Hey Flo,I Said

Hey Stell,Copied Flora.

Dang Stella,I never thought you would be up this early,Yelled a surprised Musa.

I wouldn't have if it wasn't for my stupid alarm clock,I Pouted.

Well at least we don't have to wake you up,smirked Layla.

Girls are all of you done,you need to go to Earth as quikly as you can,Demanded .

Yeah Mrs.F we are ready,why you so excited for us,Asked Tecna.

You will see all when the time is right,Explaned Mrs.F.

What ever,I just hope we don't have to fight any wizards this time,I said,Thay cut why to much of my shoping time.

Well go on now,Said Mrs.F as she was shoing them out of Alphea,The boys will take you,but thay will come not going to stay.

Ok Mrs.F,Will talk to you when we arive,explaned Bloom.

On the way to

**Earth**

Flora's Prov

Hey boys,Flirted Stella.

Hey girls,Said Helia.

So why are all going to Earth,Asked a confused Timmy.

To tell you the truth we don't know,Confest Tecna,She just told us to go with out you guys.

Wow,well i gess yall know when yall get there,Said Nabu.

I don't care why we are there,I am worry about how long we will be there with out yall,Said Flora sadly.

It's ok,we will always be together in love,Said all the boys together.

Guys where hear,Said Timmy sadly.

Ahh,Said everyone.

As all of them got out the boys said there goodbys with a kiss and left.

Well where should we go,Asked Bloom.

How about Roxys house,Sujested,Musa.

Ok

_**Sorry for making it short this time,And thanks for the reviews and Viewing.I saw Germany and the UK and Egypt on hear as well as my home the USA,Thanks agine.**_


	5. The Hospital!

Me:Good Morning Fanfiction,dang I am frezing down hear in South it is never this cold,not even in the winter.

Layla:Well that is go to know but we got a show to do.

Me:Alright than,Musa.

Musa:Thanks for the wonderful reviews.

Flora:But I want more reviews by tommoro.

Me:I do to Flora.

Stella:Who is this Flora you speak of,She sounds like a plant.

Me:Helia,Riven.

Helia&Riven:Go over to Stella and flips her chair over.

Stella:Hey just becus I said that Flora sounds like a plant does not mean you have the right to flip my Throne over.

ME:First thaing that "Throne"your siting on is a chair to be correct,And second we have all rights to flip you ,Timmy

Tecna&Timmy:Morgan does not own winx,IF SHE DID SHE WOULD NOT BE HEAR,DHHHHHA

Me:Onto the story.

Flora:R&R

The Big Supprise

At Roxy's-Tecna's Prov

Roxy,Squiled Flora and Bloom.

Girls,Scremed Roxy as she was running to give us all a big hug.

Ahh,It's so good to see you agine Roxy,Said Musa in a realy happy tone,How is your dad and Morgana.

Hey don't forget Artu,Said Roxy,And There doing about yall,Why yall on Earth.

I would never forget Artu,said Musa kidingly,And that's great about your parents.

Mrs.F wanted us to come,I explaned,She never told us why,Only that it will all surface when we come to earth.

I wonder why,Roxy said.

Well that's why we came to visit you,Said Flora.

Yeah Mrs.F told us to go onto a computer and talk to her,Said Layla.

Well that's good and all,But how are you going to talk to her,Asked Roxy.

Hello we have the best Nerd in Alphea,Said Stella Rasing up My hand.

And I am Dame Proud of it,I yelled.

Ok them lets get this train a moving,Said Stella,as she hook my arm,than I hooked Musa's than she did Flora's,Roxy's,Layla's,Than Bloom's,and we walked in to her house.

Hey winx,what are all yall doing hear,Said Morgana.

We don't know,Mrs.F wants us to go on to a computer and talk to her,said Layla.

That's great but how can you connect to her on Earth to Magic's,Asked a Confused Morgana.

We got the best **Nerd **in Alphea,Said Flora.

And Tecna is Dame proud of it,Said Musa.

Ok than,Said Morgana.

**In Roxy's Room-Flora's Prov**

So where is the laptop,Said Stella over dramatcly.

Stell where looking for a Laptop not a ticking timebom,Said an Agervated Musa.

Well I never,Said Stella.

Never what?Said Layla,Clean.

Everyone laught,Even Stella.

Ok girls,I said,Clam your selfs.

Hey I found my laptop while yall where clowning around,Said Roxy.

Clown,where,Asked a frightin Stella,As she jumped in to Musa's arms.

Alright Scoobydo,there are no clowns,Said an enoyed Musa,as she droped Stella.

Ouch my head,Cried Stella.

Stella I never know'n that you where scared of clowns,I said Suprised,Helping her up.

Oh yeah,I dont whant there make up on me,Said Stella,And have you seen there clothes.

Everyone laught.

Ok let me see that laptop,Said Tecna,As Roxy was handing it to her.

Ok let me put this hear and that there and Tecna.

Mrs.F,Mrs.F,Yelled Stella on to the empty screen,Well you didn't fix the laptop Tecna.

That's becuse it's not on stella,Said Tecna,Turning on the laptop.

Hey Mrs.F,I said.

Hey girls,Said Mrs.F.

So why did you what to talk to us Mrs.F,Asked Tecna.

I wanted to tell yall to go to the doctor,Said Mrs.F

What why,Said Musa.

It'll be ok,I will be there with you along with some magic docters Hoge,Tammy,Tune,Tia,Petal,and Aqua lastly ,explaned Mrs,F.

Hey that's all of the royal Doctar's from each of are planets,Said,Tecna.

Just go to Saint Janith Hospital,Floor 3,and room 229,at 6:00 pm,That is 2 houres from now,Demanded Mrs.F.

Ok,Bye Mrs.F,Said Tecna,As she cut of the conection's.

So what do we do now,Asked an confused Stella.

We go to that Hospital that Mrs.F was talking about,Explained Tecna.

Well how are we going to get there,Asked Musa.

You can take my car,Said Morgana,As long as Stella doesn't drive.

Why,Complaned Stella.

Should I even say,Asked Morgana.

No Morgana we got it,Responded Layla,As she pulled Stella'sEar.

Ouch,Ouch,Ouch,Was all that Stella could Say.

So how are we gonig to finde the room,Asked Stella.

Duhha,Said Musa,We ask the lady at the front.

Well I want to know is how Mrs.F got are Doctor's,and why she wants us too go to the Hospital,Wonderd Tecna out loud.

I don't know,But I want to finde out,I said.

**At the Hospital**

As the winx raninto the hospital,Tecna asked the lady,Where is room 229.

3rd Floor,East Wing,Responded The Kinde old lady.

Thank's!


	6. The suprise in Room 229

Stella:Welcom everyone I am Morgan and this is,The Princes and the one give me a frog.

Riven:Hands Stella a frog,and smirkes.

Stella:{Kisses frog}Ahh,Your not a Prince,Defected frog.{Throw's frog at Tecna}

Musa:{Pick's up Stella and throws at Brandon}Contral your Monkey.

Me:Thank you Musa,Now I am the real Morgan,And this is fanfiction,not that Frog on Tecna's face.

Flora:Thanks for all the reviws and to

**_NadeshikoLove1224_** **_for helping Morgan out._**

Me:Layla,Nabu.

Nabu:Morgan does not own Winx,Only the plot...

Layla:IF SHE DID SHE WOULD NOT BE !

Me&Flora:To the story now yall!R&R

The surprise in Room 299-Musa's Prov

225.226,227,228,ahh 229,Said Bloom counting down.

Tecna opens door to find 6 doctors.

Hey girl's what took yall so long,Asked Mrs.F.

Well lets just say Stella was not so happy to see that Morgana would not let her drive the car,I said.

Well who did drive,Asked Petal.

Layla,Said all the girls.

Ah Layla,Said Aqua,It is so good to see you agin

You to Aqua.

Ok,Now why are we hear,I asked.

Me and the Doctors know that yall are **Pregnet**,Said Mrs.F.

What

How did it

But we didn't

It was protected

don't judge us

How do you know,Said all the girls.

Magic,said Mrs.F,And also,music does not cover up all sounds.

All the girls just started to blush,Than yelled,Oh my go I am going to have a baby.

While the girls where on a rampage,Roxy just went up to mrs.F and said,You know.

Yes on the same boat as the others,Said Tia.

What,Yelled all the Winx.

With who,Asked Stella.

Andy,Roxy said shyly.

Oh,Musa

My,Tecna

Wonderful,Layla

Awesome,Flora

Cool,Stella

God,Bloom.

WE ARE GOING TO HAVE KIDS,Yelled them all,Besides Roxy.

Than they all went whiled,And Roxy just stood there tilting her head.

Than Flora stopped and asked,Why are the doctors here than if yall already know.

We are hear to see how many and what they are,Said Petal.

Oh,Said all the winx.

Yes,Now,Bloom and Hoge and Stella and Tammy,go to room ,Tune,Tecna,Tia,Roxy,and Jill,Room ,Petal,Layla,And Aqua,Room 296,Demanded .

2hr Later

All the girls where storming into room 229

So what are the results,Asked Mrs.F.

We don't know,I said,They said they would tell when we are in room 229.

So if you don't us,Demanded Stella.

Ok,Wow rude people,Said Tia,Hoge you first.

Ok,Both Stella and Bloom are going to have triplets,1 boy,2 girls,Tune

Ok,Both Musa and Tecna are going to have triplets as well as Roxy,But Musa and Tecna will have 1 girl,2 boys,For Roxy it will be like Bloom's and Stella's 1 boy,2 girls,Aqua.

Layla will have triplets 1 girl 2 boys,Flora will have 1 boy 2 girls.

TRIPLETS,Yelled everyone,Even Mrs.F.

if you don't minde we will be going,Said Tune.

Ok bye,Said all the girls.

Well what do we do now,Asked Stella.

Go home and rest,Anserd Mrs.F,You will stay on Earth till the childrens 13th Birthday,So they will not be harmed by the Trix.

13 years,What about the boys,Or are parents,Asked Bloom.

Your parents alredy know,And for the boys,You will have a show on the kids 13th birthday at Alphea,Said Mrs.F,Till than they will just haft to waight,Now go.

Thanks so much everyone and please REVIEW!PLEASE!


	7. Deliviery

**_Me:Thanks for the viewing._**

**_Layla:yall are awsome_**

**_Stella:Kiss me Brandon{Goes up to Helia and kisses him}_**

**_Flora:Hey get off him{Pulls Stella off Helia and slaps her}_**

**_Stella:What was that for/I was just kissing Brandon._**

**_Flora:No that is Helia/Look._**

**_Stella:{Turns around and sees Helia}Oh well he is a good kisser.{Kisses him agine}_**

**_Flora:{Pulls Stella off Helis and slaps her}Go kiss her to Brandon._**

**_Helia:{Finding his breath/than spits}Ahh bad kisser._**

**_Me:Now that,that is over Stella._**

**_Stella:{Mhhh/Kissing Brandon/Mhhh}_**

**_Me:Ok,Musa&Riven_**

**_Riven:Morgan does not own Winx,Only the plot...  
Musa:IF SHE DID SHE WOULD NOT BE ON FANFICTION...DHHHHHHHHA!_**

**_Me&Tecna:On to the story._**

**_Flora&Helia:R&R{Helia spits agine}Realy bad kisser._**

**_ Delevery-Layla's Prov_**

**_ Nine Months later_**

_Ahh my stomic is huge,Wined Stella._

_Well it well be over anyday,Flora said._

_I still can't belive we are going to have kids,I Said.  
I'll be cool if all of us give birth on the same day,Musa Poked._

_Yeah I know I jus...Musa please tell me you just spilled water,Said Tecna._

_I wish I could Tec,Said Musa._

_Stella got down and started to yell push push to her blue haried friend._

_No Stella we need to call 911,Flora comanded._

_**At the Hospital no ones Prov**_

_ you have just gaven birth to 2 wonderful boys and 1 awesome girl,Said Tune._

_Kock,Kock,Can I come in,Said Flora_

_Yeah,Where are the others,Asked Musa._

_Well Stella's water broke on the elvator,Tecna's in the loung same as Layla's,and Bloom's in the restroom._

_Wow_

_Yeah._

_So your like all the kids godmother,Asked Musa._

_Prety much oh yeah Roxy's in the Revolting Door's._

_Well all we need is you to and today will be awesome,Said Musa._

_Musa you can go now,Said Tune,Your all good._

_Thanks Tune._

_Ahh Flora I think your going to need this room,Said Musa._

_Well at lest I will have someone to be the godmother besides me,Said Flora as her water broke._

_Flora I belive you will need to lay down,Said Petal._

_Don't worry Flora I will be hear just like you where for me and the other girls,Said Musa._

**_ 2 Days After_**

_Ok now that every one is home,Said Stella,What did yall name them._

_Angle,April,And Zack,Said Bloom_

_Zoey,Zeak,And Tj,Said Layla._

_Sophia,Star,And Brandon Jr,Said Stella_

_Vilent,Tammy,and Flin,Said Flora_

_River,Melody,And Keven,Said Musa_

_Dilen,Diget,And Cody,Said Tecna._


	8. The look!

_**Me:Thoes kids are so cute.**_

_**Layla:I know,I still can't belive we had them.**_

_**Stella:{Pickes up Timmy}Hush my Sophia don't say a word.**_

_**Tecna:Stella that is Timmy not you child.**_

_**Stella:Oh my go{Throws Timmy at Tecna}**_

_**Tecna:Come on is it hit me day or something.**_

_**Brandon:Stella the kids are at home.**_

_**Me:Wow ok Flora.**_

_**Flora:Morgan does not own winx only the plot...OR SHE WOULD NOT BE HEAR!**_

_** I am just telling what the kids look like**_

_** TECNA'S KIDS**_

_**Dilen:short Orange hair and blue eyes**_

_**Diget:longish Magneta hair with brown eyes**_

_**Cody:short Orange hair with brown eyes and glasses**_

_**Musa's kids**_

_**River:short spiked Magneta hair blue eyes.**_

_**Melody:longish Blueis back hair with blue eyes**_

_**Keven:The same as river just not spiked.**_

_**Bloom's kids**_

_**Apria:Longish Blond hair with blue eyes.**_

_**Angle:Longish red hair with blue eyes.**_

_**Zack:shortish red hair with blue eyes.**_

_**Layla's**_

_**Zoey:longish Brown hair/Brown eyes**_

_**Zeak:Longish brow hair/Brown eyes**_

_**Tj:longish Brow hair/Blue eyes**_

_**Stella's**_

_**Sophia:longish Brown hair/golden Brown eyes**_

_**Star:longish Blond hair/Brown eyes**_

_**Brandon Jr:Brown hair/Brown eyes**_

_**Flora's**_

_**Vilent:longish Blueish black hair/Green eyes**_

_**Flin:longish Blueish black hair/Blue eyes.**_

_**Tammy:long brow hair/Blue eyes**_

_**Roxy's**_

_**Heather:long Purple hair and purple eyes.**_

_**Haley:longish Black hair/Blue eyes**_

_**Earon:Short Purple hair/Blue eyes**_


	9. Wrights block

Me:Hey yall this is me Morgan and I got to say something.I told off someone today about my fanfict and I fell sad.I am not the mean type of person,So I fell hurt and I just want to say sorry,You know who you are.

I don't own winx club,Thanks.

ok yall I am on a Wrighters block,I need help with the kids.

Tell me if you think Vilent should e the opset of her parents.

And if Diget or Cody or Dlien should be the smartest.I am lening toward Cody.

Thanks.


	10. I'm 12 and I know it

Me:Hey yall,I fell a lot better,I have be sick but now I am good,And oh happy THANKSGIVING!

Musa:Now on to the show/Morgan does not own winx.

I'm 12 and I know it!

Melody's Prov

What is burning,I out of my warm bed,Exposing my body to the cool morning air.

Please let the house be on fire,Please let it be on fire,Is what rumbled through my mind as I flew down the stairs.

Ah shit,I yelled,As I saw Stella making breakfast.

Please don't let the house be on fire,Please don't,I heard coming from the stair case,It was Diget.

Don't worry Dig,I said as I rased back up stairs,The house is not on fire.

Than what is that smell,Asked Diget.

Now that is Stella's cooking,I said sadly.

Ahh,Yelled Diget,Now I really do wish it was the house.

Well let's go to Vilent's room,I suggested,We might miss some of the breakfast disaster.

Vilent's Room-Diget's Prov

As Melody dragged me into the room I fell right onto the chair.

Uhh what is that smell,Yelled a haft asleep Vilent.

That my dazed friend is,Aunt Stella's monster breakfast,Almost gaged Melody.

Oh God,Gaged Vilent,If she keeps cooking,I will never get to eat a cake.

I know,I agreed.

I just can't wight for are birthday,Yelled Mel,as she was jumping up and down.

I know only one more week,Screamed Vilent.

all people are morning people,Yelled a cranky Tammy.

Ok,Yelled Vi,Will go to zoe's room!

As we closed the door Mel whispered,I though she was the one more like your mom.

She is,explained Vilent,She just don't like mornings.

Zoe's Room-Zoe's Prov

Zoe,Zoe,Zoe,Was what I was hearing followed by a beating of the door.

Yall,I yelled as I opened the door.

I am sick not death,I explained with more anger than I ment.

Ok calm yourself,Said Melody.

And anyway the doctor said you would be fine in the morning,Protested Diget.

Ok why are yall beating on my door,Why is Dig so rude,And What is that smell,I asked them as I was holding my nose.

Tammy kicked us out of her room,Diget did not mean to,And that would be Aunt Stella's cooking,answered Melody

And don't worry about the food,In 7 days we will be teen's,Added Vilent.

Girls breakfast,Ranged Stella from down in the kitchen.

Oh know,Yelled all the girls.

In the Kitchen Eating{More like chokeing}River's Prov

Ahh,Stella's food taste like gym socks,whispered Dilen.

Does she even know how bad her cooking is,Asked Flin

I think she is crazy,Zeak told us,First driving us to school now !

Why can't she just let Flora do the cooking,I said,At lest she doesn't burn the cereal.

That reminds me,Said Zack,How do you burn cereal!

Boys,Said Tecna,What are all of you talking about.

Oh no,I said,She must have over heard us.

Stella,This must have been hard,Why don't I cook for now on,Sujested Flora.

Yes,Yelled all the winx kids.

Well if it is not a bother,Stella Asked,Yes.

Ok than,Bloom announced,Flora will cook for now on.

The kids where so happy they started to shed tears.

Don't cry,Stella Conford,I will still be here to drive you to school.

No,Yelled the kids,Than the kids started to cry tears of sadness.

See they love me,Stella said unknowingly.

On the way to school-Flin's Prov

Ahh,Screamed Vilent,Aunt Stella look out for that truck.

Don't hit the man Stell,Yelled Tecna.

Stell,Yelled Musa,Watch out for that tree.

Ahhh,Yelled the winx and the kids.

Let Layla drive,I Demanded.

Let are mom drive,Yelled Zeak and Zoe.

Why,Protested Stella,I'm a great driver.

Let Layla drive,Yelled everyone as they almost hit an old woman.

Ok,Pouted Stella.

Bye kids,Yelled Tecna

See you later,I yelled back.

At School{7th grade}No one's prov

I am happy that Aunt Layla took over the wheel be for we'd died,Said a relived Melody.

I know,Said Diget.

Well I am just glad we don't have to do that"just friends"act around now,Said River,going up to Diget holding her by her waste.

I know it was getting on my last nerve,Said Flin as he went up to Zoe and kissed her.

Hey,Yelled Zeak as he was holding Melody,Not infront of me,That is my sister,come on dud.

Ok,wow,calm your self,Compland Flin.

Ring,Ring

First Piriod,Bye girls,Yelled River

Bye yall,Yelled Vilent as she ran out of Dilen's grip,Got'a get to class.

Guy's meet back at my locker at 2nd piriod,I got to tell yall something,Ordered Dilen,Dig get Vi and tell her,now go yall.

We don't want to be late.

In 's Class-Vilent's Prov

Good morning class, Greated the class.

Good morning ,The class greated back.

Hey,Spss,Vi,Wispered Diget.

What is it now Dig,Wispered Vilent.

Dilen wants me to tell you that we are all going to meet back at his locker,Ansered Diget,We have some inportant news to tell yall.

Like,What kinde of news,Asked Vilent.

Kinde like how we will reval are boyfriends to are moms,Diget Spoke

What,No way,Yelled Vilent,My mom would flip.

A ,if you and are done,Asked ,

I am trying to teach.

Sorry ,Apolgised Vilent and Diget.

Your mom is like the like the only one that won't flip,Exsplanded Diget,Mine is to flip out befor the others.

Well I say Stella will flip frist,Ansered Vilent.

I know right,Responded Diget

Ring,ring

That was the bell lets go,Said Vilent.

At Dilen's locker-River's Prov

Guy's I know when we can tell are parents that where dateing,Said Dilen

When,I asked.

My mom told us that we will be at Alphea at are 13th birthday,Said Dilen.

So,How does that involve are problem,Asked Sophia.

Well we can tell them there,Explanded Diget.

Also,Mom said we where going to meet are dads,Said Cody.

What,Yelled all the winx kids,besides Diget and Dilen.

We are going to meet are dads,I beggan.

That is awesome,Melody ended.

What about us,Asked Haley,We know are dad,Why is that.

I don't know,Ansered Cody.

My mom said that Andy was a humman,Melody said,She said that he was only Roxy's boy friend befor thay found out that they where going to have yall.

Wow,Said a supprised Heather.

Well I heard that are mom's where going out tonight to sing,Said a happy Zoe.

Why don't we do a little singing are selfs,Said my crazy Sis,Meet me in my room after school girls.

Yeah and boys yall will meet me and my bro in are room,Ordered Keven.

Ok,Said them all.

In Mel's Room-Vilent's Prov

Girls you ready,Asked Mel

Hell Yeah we are,I responded.

Than lets show thoes boys what we can do,Yelled Zoe.

As we wallked out we started to sing.

Up on the open road

River:Do ya need a break from modern livin'?  
Flin:Do ya long to shed your weary load?  
If your nerves are raw  
And your brain is fried  
River:Just grab a friend and take a ride  
Together upon the open road  
C'mon, Maxie! Ah-yuk!  
Dilen:  
All in all, I'd rather have detention  
All in all, I'd rather eat a toad

Zack:  
Yuck!  
Dilen:  
And that stells drives like such a klutz  
That I'm about to hurl my guts  
Directly upon the road  
Zeak:  
There's nothin' can upset me  
'Cause now we're on our way  
Dilen:Our trusty map will guide us straight and true  
River:  
Diget, please don't forget me  
I will return someday  
Zeak:Though I may be in traction when I do  
Keven:  
Me and Max relaxin' like the old days

This is worse than dragon breath and acne  
Tj:  
In a buddy-buddy kind of mode  
Keven:  
I'm so mad  
I think I may explode  
River:  
When I see that highway, I could cry  
Dilen:  
Ya know, that's funny  
So could I  
River and Dilen:  
Just bein' out on the open road  
Diget,Zoe,And Melody:  
Howdy, boys  
Is this the way to Nashville?  
Vilent:  
Watch it, Mac!  
Or you'll be gettin' towed  
Flin:  
I'm in no hurry to arrive  
'Cause I'll be turnin' sixty-five  
The next time I see the open road  
Keven:  
Just a week of rest and relaxtion  
Angle:  
Yeah!  
Keven:  
And the odd romantic episode  
River:  
Very odd!  
Flin:  
It's Californ-eye-ay or bust  
Diget:  
Look out, you dirtbags  
Eat my dust  
From now on, I own the open road!  
River:  
Just me and little Maxie  
My pipsqueak pioneer  
Vilent,Melody,Zoe,And,Diget:  
Their car ventures forever westward ho  
Melody,Vilent,Diget,Zoe,And River:  
Yeehaw!  
Dilen:  
Could someone call a taxi  
And get me outta here  
River:To Beverly Hills 9-0-2-1-0  
All:  
Every day another new adventure  
Every mile another new zip code  
And the cares we had are gone for good  
Dilen and Flin:  
And I'd go with them if I could  
All:  
I've got no strings on me  
I'm feelin' fancy-free  
How wonderful to be  
On the open road!

Ok me next,Volentered Zoe.

Ok,I said,Hit it girl

Bless my soul

___**Herc was on a roll**  
**Person of the week in evry Greek opinion poll**  
**What a pro**  
**Herc could stop a show**  
**Point him at a monster and you're talking SRO**  
**He was a no one**  
**A zero, zero**  
**Now he's a honcho**  
**He's a hero**  
**Here was a kid with his act down pat**  
**From zero to hero in no time flat**  
**Zero to hero just like that**_

**When he smiled**  
**The girls went wild with**  
**oohs and aahs**  
**And they slapped his face**  
**On ev'ry vase**  
**(on ev'ry "vase")**

**From appearance fees and royalties**  
**Our Herc had cash to burn**  
**Now nouveau riche and famous**  
**He could tell you**  
**What the Greecizns earn.**

**Say amen**  
**There he goes agine Sweet and undefeated**  
**And an awesome 10 for 10**  
**Folks lined up**  
**Just to watch him flex**  
**And this perfect package**  
**packed a pair of pretty pecs**

**Hercie, he comes**  
**He sees, he conquers**  
**Honey, the crowds were**  
**Going bonkers**  
**He showed the moxie brains, and spunk**  
**From zero to hero a major hunk**  
**Zero to hero and who'da thunk**

**Who put the glad in gladiator?**  
**Hercules!**  
**Whose daring deeds are great theater?**  
**Hercules**  
**Is he bold?**  
**No one braver**  
**Is he sweet**  
**Our favorite flavor**  
**Hercules, Hercules,**  
**Hercules, Hercules**  
**Hercules, Hercules**

**Bless my soul**  
**Herc was on a roll**  
**Undefeated**  
**Riding high**  
**And the nicest guy**  
**not conceited**

**He was a nothin'**  
**A zero, zero**  
**Now he's a honcho**  
**He's a hero**

**He hit the heights at breakneck speed**  
**From zero to hero**  
**Herc is a hero**  
**Now he's a hero**  
**Yes indeed!**  


That was awesome,Diget,Now me next.

Get'em girl,Yelled Melody

I want say I'm in love

**If there's a prize for rotten judgement**  
**I guess I've already won that**  
**No man is worth the aggravation**  
**That's ancient history, been there, done that!**

**[Melody] Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'**  
**He's the Earth and heaven to you**  
**Try to keep it hidden**  
**Honey, we can see right through you**  
**Girl, ya can't conceal it**  
**We know how ya feel and**  
**Who you're thinking of**

**[Diget]**  
**No chance, no way**  
**I won't say it, no,** **no**

**[Melody]**  
**You swoon, you sigh**  
**why deny it, uh-oh**

**[Diget]It's too cliche**  
**I won't say I'm in love**

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson**  
**It feels so good when you start out**  
**My head is screaming get a grip, girl**  
**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out**  
**Oh**

**[Melody]**  
**You keep on denying**  
**Who you are and how you're feeling**  
**Baby, we're not buying**  
**Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling**  
**Face it like a grown-up**  
**When ya gonna own up**  
**That ya got, got, got it bad**

**[Diget]**  
**Whoa: No chance, now way**  
**I won't say it, no, no**

**[Melody]**  
**Give up, give in**  
**Check the grin you're in love**

**[Diget]**  
**This scene won't play,**  
**I won't say I'm in love**

**[Melody]**  
**You're doin flips read our lips**  
**You're in love**

**[Diget]**  
**You're way off base**  
**I won't say it**  
**Get off my case**  
**I won't say it**

**[Melody]**  
**Girl, don't be proud**  
**It's O.K. you're in love**

**[Diget]**  
**Oh**  
**At least out loud,**  
**I won't say I'm in love**

Wow that was awesome,Said River.

Your in love,Yelled Sophia.

No dhhha sherlock,Yelled Diget as she sat in River's lap.

What ever yall I am next,Yelled Dilen.

_**Oh I just can't wait to be king**_

_**[Dilen:] I'm gonna be a mighty king**_  
_**So enemies beware!**_  
_**[River:] Well, I've never seen a king of beasts**_  
_**With quite so little hair**_  
_**[Dilen:] I'm gonna be the mane event**_  
_**Like no king was before**_  
_**I'm brushing up on looking down**_  
_**I'm working on my ROAR**_  
_**[River] Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing**_  
_**[Dilen] Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**_  
_**[River] (Speaking)] You've rather a long way to go, **_  
_**young master, if you think...**_  
_**[Dilen] No one saying do this**_  
_**[River] Now when I said that, I-**_  
_**[Vilent] No one saying be there**_  
_**[River] What I meant was...**_  
_**[Dilen] No one saying stop that**_  
_**[River] Look, what you don't realize...**_  
_**[Dilen&vilent] No one saying see here**_  
_**[River] Now see here!**_  
_**[Dilen] Free to run around all day**_  
_**[River] Well, that's definitely out...**_  
_**[Dilen] Free to do it all my way!**_  
_**[River] I think it's time that you and I**_  
_**Arranged a heart to heart**_  
_**[Dilen] Kings don't need advice**_  
_**[River] If this is where the monarchy is headed**_  
_**Count me out!**_  
_**Out of service, out of Africa**_  
_**I wouldn't hang about... aagh!**_  
_**This child is getting wildly out of wing**_  
_**[Dilen] Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**_  
_**Everybody look left**_  
_**Everybody look right**_  
_**Everywhere you look I'm**_  
_**Standing in the spotlight!**_  
_**[River](Speaking, but in strict time)] Not yet!**_  
_**[River,Dilen& Vilent] Let every creature go for broke and sing**_  
_**Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing**_  
_**It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling**_  
_**Oh I just can't wait to be king!**_  
_**Oh I just can't wait to be king!**_  
_**Oh I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king!**_

Wow River I never new you could act so stricted,Said Diget.

It's called acting,Said River.

Guys where back,Said Musa.

What where all of you doing,Asked Tecna,And Diget why are you on Rivers lap.

Ahh,I fell,Lied Diget.

Well now of to bed all of you,Bloom Demanded.

Ahh,Ok mom,Pouted Angle.


	11. Alpha here we come

Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
I'm stre

_I** DON"T OWN WINX**_

_**7 DAYS LATER-AT ALPHIA-Zoe's Prov**_

_Oh,Sophia yelled,I so can't whight._

_I can't eather,Mel squiled._

_Guys what do you think it well look like,Asked Flin._

_I bet it well look like a dream,I Imagened._

_We you kids can see when we land,Ansered Tecna,Becues we are hear._

_What!,Yelled all the kids._

_Ok,ok,Yelled Musa,One at a time,Where all going to the same place now._

_Oh my god!,Squilled Sophia,It is so awesome._

_It is ok,I stated._

_It is just so pink,Finished Vilent._

_**In side Alphea-Digets Prov**_

_Ok,Alpha and red fountin,Said Mrs.F._

_Today the Winx have came back,Said Mrs.F_

_Yeah and woo's came from the croud._

_Now,now setal it down,Started Mrs.F._

_We go a suprised,Ended Stella._

_Yes now one at a time she called._

_Ok who is going first,Melody asked._

_Everyone looked at me._

_Oh No I am not going out there first,I Proteted,As Melody draged me out opon the stage._

_What,Gaped eveyone as we came out._

_Girls,I thought I said one at a time,Said Mrs.F_

_So who are thoes two,Asked a guy wth magneta hair,He looked a little like Keven and River._

_Ah,These two are Diget and Melody,Introdused Mrs.F._

_Who do they belong to,Asked that man agine._

_This girl right here,Said Mrs.F is Musa's dauther._

_What,Yelled the magneta haired dud,Followed by all the rest of the people._

_And this,Started Mrs.F pushing me fowored,Is Tecna's dauther._

_What the freak,Yelled everyone,Also some nerdy dud fell._

_I walked down to the man._

_Hey dud,I yelled,You ok now,Or do we haft to call yo mommy._

_Good one sis,Yelled Dilen As we did are awsome hand shake._

_Sis,Asked The nerd,Ahh,_

_God,Said a man with the same hair color as Flin._

_Will the frecking dud wake up,Asked Melody as she came down._

_Yeah he will,Anserd the dud with magneta hair._

_Yo guys what happen,Started River,And why is that dud on the floor._

_Hey he looks kinda like Dilen and Cody,Ended River._

_Hey your right,I Agred._

_Hey dud,I yelled,Wakeing up the nerd._

_Why do you look like my bro's,I Demanded._

_Uh,Was all he could say._

_Ahm,Kids come on now,My mom Tecna started,We need to go to the stage._

_Tecna,Asked the nerd,Where did you come from._

_Earth,Ansered Tecna fast._

_Hey,I yelled,How do you know my mom,I asked the nerd._

_And why do you look like her bro's,Asked Melody._

_Hey you look like my bro,Started Vilent,ponting to the blackish blueish haired man._

_Wight,yall all look like are bro's,Finished Vilent._

_Flin,Tammy,Zeack,Called Zoe._

_What is it,Asked Flin._

_Why do you all look like are bro's,Demanded Vilent._

_I...I don't know,Stutered the nerd._

_Now why did you call me sis,Wined Vilent._

_You want some cheese with that wine,Asked the Magneta man._

_What,Asked Tammy._

_You did not just insolt are sis,Asked Vilent and Flin,Did you._

_Yeah,Why Ad the man._

_Oh No,I yelled._

_You should of not have said that,Told Melody,As Dilen was holding back Vilent/Zack was holding down Tammy/And Zoe was holding down Flin._

_Yall three shurly don't acted like yalls mom Flora,Dilan spat._

_Flora,Asked the magneta man,Are all of you kids of the winx._

_Yes I said._

_Who's to who,Asked the oranged hair nerd as he was gitting up._

_Well,Started Vilent._

_Me and theses two(refering to Tammy and Flin)are Flora's._

_I,Star,And ,Are from Stella._

_Angle,Apria,And me Zack are Bloom's._

_I Zoe,Zeack,And Tj,Belong to Layla._

_I Melody,River,And Keven,Are the awesome Musa's._

_Awesome Musa hua,I Diget,Dilen,And Cody Belong to the grateis winx member ever,Tecna._

_Hey where is Cody,Asked Melody._

_CCCCOOOOODDDDDYYYYYY,I yelled._

_What,Asked Cody,Comeing down to the stage._

_Bust my ears why dont'cha,Wined Vilent._

_Want some wine with that chesse,Said River,What he said it first,Ponting to the magneta man._

_Boys,I said,Nothing Cody,We where just wondring where you wher._

_Hey why do they look like us,Asked Cody._

_Uh,Well will explane all,Started Tecna._

_But first you need to get on the stage,Bloom Told,As she went down to where we wher at._

_Ok,We all wined._

_Don't even say it,Vilent told River and the Magneta man._

_Whatever,He said._

_Ok,Musa stated as we all got there,In to the microphone._

_Now I know everyone wants to know anseres,Well here they go._

_The reson why yall look so much like thoes boys,Flora stated as she took the phone._

_Is that they are your dad's,Ended Tecna and Bloom._

_What,We all yelled,Including are so called dad's._

_How in the world am I the son of that nerd,Dilen yelled._

_Hey,Yelled the nerd,I'm smart,And I have a name,It's Timmy._

_Yeah whatever,I said_

_Why are we just knowing about this,I yelled._

_Mrs.F wanted to keep a secret till your 13th birthday,Flora Told._

_But why,Melody asked Mrs.F._

_Becuse you have special powers,That you can only handal and contral at 13,Explaned Mrs.F,And I wanted to make shore you wher protected._

_We could have done that,Yelled Nabu._

_Well I just wanted to be shore,Mrs.F told._

_Ok,Hello dad,Said Flin,Very wiredly._

_Ahm who is my dad,He asked._

_I belive I am,And also the name is Helia,Said Helia._

_Awesome name,Melody started,Ok who's my dad._

_The names Riven and I am,Told Riven._

_You are,Asked River,Cool._

_Now to the music,Yelled Melody._

_You can sing,Asked the winx and specialists._

_Yep,I stated,Now who wants to go first._

_I will,Yelled Melody._

_Wow my girl can sing,Said Musa and Riven wowed._

**_Part of your world_**

**_(Maybe he's right. Maybe there is something the matter with me.  
I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad.)_**

_**Look at this stuff**_  
_**Isn't it neat?**_  
_**Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?**_  
_**Wouldn't you think I'm the girl**_  
_**The girl who has everything?**_  
_**Look at this trove**_  
_**Treasures untold**_  
_**How many wonders can one cavern hold?**_  
_**Looking around here you think**_  
_**Sure, she's got everything**_  
_**I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty**_  
_**I've got whozits and whatzits galore**_  
_**You want thingamabobs?**_  
_**I've got twenty!**_  
_**But who cares?**_  
_**No big deal**_  
_**I want more**_

_**I wanna be where the people are**_  
_**I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'**_  
_**Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?**_  
_**Oh - feet!**_

_**Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far**_  
_**Legs are required for jumping, dancing**_  
_**Strolling along down a - what's that word again?**_  
_**Street**_

_**Up where they walk, up where they run**_  
_**Up where they stay all day in the sun**_  
_**Wanderin' free - wish I could be**_  
_**Part of that world**_

_**What would I give if I could live out of these waters?**_  
_**What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?**_  
_**Bet'cha on land they understand**_  
_**That they don't reprimand their daughters**_  
_**Proper women sick of swimmin'**_  
_**Ready to stand**_

_**And ready to know what the people know**_  
_**Ask 'em my questions and get some answers**_  
_**What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?**_  
_**Burn?**_

_**When's it my turn?**_  
_**Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?**_  
_**Out of the sea**_  
_**Wish I could be**_  
_**Part of that world.**_

_Oh my god,Yelled are mom's and dad's._

_That was awesome Mel,Complaminted Vi._

_Thanks._

_Next is Zoe,I anounsed_

**Color's of the wind**

**You think I'm an ignorant savage  
And you've been so many places  
I guess it must be so  
But still I cannot see  
If the savage one is me  
How can there be so much that you don't know?  
You don't know ...**

_**You think you own whatever land you land on**_  
_**The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim**_  
_**But I know every rock and tree and creature**_  
_**Has a life, has a spirit, has a name**_

_**You think the only people who are people**_  
_**Are the people who look and think like you**_  
_**But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger**_  
_**You'll learn things you never knew you never knew**_

_**Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon**_  
_**Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?**_  
_**Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?**_  
_**Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?**_  
_**Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?**_

_**Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest**_  
_**Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth**_  
_**Come roll in all the riches all around you**_  
_**And for once, never wonder what they're worth**_

_**The rainstorm and the river are my brothers**_  
_**The heron and the otter are my friends**_  
_**And we are all connected to each other**_  
_**In a circle, in a hoop that never ends**_

_**How high will the sycamore grow?**_  
_**If you cut it down, then you'll never know**_  
_**And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon**_

_**For whether we are white or copper skinned**_  
_**We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains**_  
_**We need to paint with all the colors of the wind**_

_**You can own the Earth and still**_  
_**All you'll own is Earth until**_  
_**You can paint with all the colors of the wind.**_

_**Next up is Vilent.**_

_**I'll try.**_

_**Faith, trust, pixie dust  
Mother those are just words of your stories,  
they don't mean anything.  
Look, it's a war.  
Peter Pan, Pixie dust.  
Childish nonsense...**_

_**I am not a child now,**_  
_**I can take care of myself.**_  
_**I must not let them down now,**_  
_**must not let them see me cry.**_  
_**I'm fine, I'm fine.**_

_**I'm to tired to listen,**_  
_**I'm to old to believe, all this childish stories.**_  
_**There is no such thing as faith,**_  
_**mhmmm trust, and pixie dust.**_

_**I'll try, but it's so hard to believe.**_  
_**I'll try, but I can't see what you see.**_  
_**I'll try, I'll try, I'll try!**_

_**My whole world is changing,**_  
_**I don't know where to turn.**_  
_**I can't leave you waiting,**_  
_**but I can't steer and watch the city burn**_  
_**mhm watch it burn.**_

_**Cause I'll try, but it's so hard to believe.**_  
_**I'll try, but I can't see what you see.**_  
_**I'll try, I'll try,**_  
_**I'll try and try to understand the distance in between.**_  
_**The love I feel, the things I fear.**_  
_**And a single dream.**_

_**I can finally see it,**_  
_**now I have to believe.**_  
_**All those precious stories,**_  
_**all the the world is made of faith,**_  
_**and trust and pixie dust.**_

_**So I'll try,**_  
_**cause I finally believe.**_  
_**I'll try,**_  
_**cause I can see what you see!**_  
_**I'll try, I'll try.**_  
_**I will try, I'll try-eoiie - to fly!**_

_Last of the girls,Diget_

**_I will always love you_**

**_If I  
Should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go  
But I know  
I'll think of you every step of  
the way_**

**_And I..._**  
**_Will always_**  
**_Love you, oohh_**  
**_Will always_**  
**_Love you_**  
**_You_**  
**_My darling you_**  
**_Mmm-mm_**

**_Bittersweet_**  
**_Memories_**  
**_That is all I'm taking with me_**  
**_So good-bye_**  
**_Please don't cry_**  
**_We both know I'm not what you_**  
**_You need_**

**_And I..._**  
**_Will always love you_**  
**_I..._**  
**_Will always love you_**  
**_You, ooh_**

**_[Instrumental / Sax solo]_**

**_I hope_**  
**_life treats you kind_**  
**_And I hope_**  
**_you have all you've dreamed of_**  
**_And I wish you joy_**  
**_and happiness_**  
**_But above all this_**  
**_I wish you love_**

**_And I..._**  
**_Will always love you_**  
**_I..._**  
**_Will always love you_**  
**_[Repeat]_**

**_I, I will always love_**  
**_You..._**  
**_You_**  
**_Darling I love you_**  
**_I'll always_**  
**_I'll always_**  
**_Love_**  
**_You.._**  
**_Oooh_**  
**_Ooohhh_**

_I am in tears,Amited Tecna._

_Now are boys._

_Zeak next_

**_I will make a man out of you_**

**_Let's get down to business  
To defeat the Huns  
Did they send me daughters  
When I asked for sons?  
You're the saddest bunch  
I ever met  
But you can bet  
Before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a man  
out of you_**

_**Tranquil as a forest**_  
_**But on fire within**_  
_**Once you find your center**_  
_**you are sure to win**_  
_**You're a spineless, pale**_  
_**pathetic lot**_  
_**And you haven't got a clue**_  
_**Somehow I'll make a man**_  
_**out of you**_

_**I'm never gonna catch**_  
_**my breath**_  
_**Say good-bye to those**_  
_**who knew me**_  
_**Boy, was I a fool in school**_  
_**for cutting gym**_  
_**This guy's got 'em**_  
_**scared to death**_  
_**Hope he doesn't see**_  
_**right through me**_  
_**Now I really wish that I**_  
_**knew how to swim**_

_**(Be a man)**_  
_**We must be swift as**_  
_**the coursing river**_  
_**(Be a man)**_  
_**With all the force**_  
_**of a great typhoon**_  
_**(Be a man)**_  
_**With all the strength**_  
_**of a raging fire**_  
_**Mysterious as the**_  
_**dark side of the moon**_

_**Time is racing toward us**_  
_**till the Huns arrive**_  
_**Heed my every order**_  
_**and you might survive**_  
_**You're unsuited for**_  
_**the rage of war**_  
_**So pack up, go home**_  
_**you're through**_  
_**How could I make a man**_  
_**out of you?**_

_**(Be a man)**_  
_**We must be swift as**_  
_**the coursing river**_  
_**(Be a man)**_  
_**With all the force**_  
_**of a great typhoon**_  
_**(Be a man)**_  
_**With all the strength**_  
_**of a raging fire**_  
_**Mysterious as the**_  
_**dark side of the moon**_

_**(Be a man)**_  
_**We must be swift as**_  
_**the Coursing river**_  
_**(Be a man)**_  
_**With all the force**_  
_**of a great typhoon**_  
_**(Be a man)**_  
_**With all the strength**_  
_**of a raging fire**_  
_**Mysterious as the**_  
_**dark side of the moon**_

_Next is Flin_

**_We are one._**

**_As you go through life you'll seeThere is so much that weDon't understand_**

**_And the only thing we knowIs things don't always goThe way we planned_**

**_But you'll see every dayThat we'll never turn awayWhen it seems all your dreams come undone_**

**_We will stand by your sideFilled with hope and filled with prideWe are more than we areWe are one_**

**_If there's so much I must beCan I still just be meThe way I am?_**

**_Can I trust in my own heartOr am I just one partOf some big plan?_**

**_Even those who are goneAre with us as we go onYour journey has only begun_**

**_Tears of pain, tears of joyOne thing nothing can destroyIs our pride, deep insideWe are one_**

**_We are one, you and IWe are like the earth and skyOne family under the sun_**

**_All the wisdom to leadAll the courage that you needYou will find when you seeWe are one_**

_Next is River._

**_Why should I worry._**

**_One minute I'm in Central Park  
Then I'm down on Delancey Street  
From the Bow'ry to St Marks  
There's a syncopated beat_**

_**etwise**_  
_**I can improvise**_  
_**Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo**_  
_**I'm streetsmart**_  
_**I've got New York City heart**_

_**Why should I worry?**_  
_**Why should I care?**_  
_**I may not have a dime**_  
_**But I got street savoire faire**_  
_**Why should I worry?**_  
_**Why should I care?**_  
_**It's just bebopulation**_  
_**And I got street saviore faire**_

_**The rhythm of the city**_  
_**But once you get it down**_  
_**Then you can own this town**_  
_**You can wear the crown**_

_**Why should I worry?**_  
_**Why should I care?**_  
_**I may not have a dime**_  
_**But I got street savoire faire**_  
_**Why should I worry?**_  
_**Why should I care?**_  
_**It's just bebopulation**_  
_**And I got street saviore faire**_

_**Ev'rything goes**_  
_**Ev'rything fits**_  
_**They love me at the Chelsea**_  
_**They adore me at the Ritz**_

_**Why should I worry?**_  
**_Why should I care?_**  
**_And even when _I cross that line**  
**I got street savoire faire.**

_And lastly Dilen_

**_Stand out_**

**__****open up your eyes** take a look at me  
get the picture fixed in your memory  
i'm driven by the rhythm like the beat of a heart  
and i won't stop until i start  
stand out  
stand out  
some people settle for the typical things  
livin' all their lives waiting in the wings  
it ain't a question of 'if'  
just a matter of time  
before i move to the front of the line  
once you're watching every move that i make  
you gotta believe that i got what it takes  
to stand out  
above the crowd  
even if i gotta shout out loud  
till mine is the only face you'll see  
gonna stand out  
till you notice me  
if the squeaky wheel's always getting the grease  
i'm totally devoted to disturbing the peace  
and i'll do it all again  
when i get done  
until i become your number one  
no method to the madness and no means of escape  
gonna break every rule or bend them all out of shape  
it ain't a question of 'how;  
just a matter of when  
you get the message that i'm trying to send  
i'm under a spell i'm in over my head  
and you know i'm going all of the way till the end  
to stand out  
above the crowd  
even if i gotta shout out loud  
till mine is the only face you'll see  
gonna stand out  
till you notice me, yeah  
if i could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just  
walking on  
there's nothing that i wouldn't do if i was getting you to notice  
i'm alive  
all i need is half a chance a second thought a second glance to prove  
i got whatever it takes  
it's a piece of cake  
to stand out  
above the crowd  
even if i gotta shout out loud  
till mine is the only face you'll see  
gonna stand out  
stand out yeah  
stand out yeah yeah yeah yeah  
stand out  
till mine is the only face you'll see  
gonna stand out  
till you notice me

_Oh,Tecna_

_My,Musa_

_Wonderful,Flora_

_Hopeful,Layla_

_Awesome,Bloom_

_Cool,Stella_

_Honest,Helia_

_Loving,Nabu_

_Greatful,Sky_

_Pure of heart,Riven_

_Super,Brandon_

_God,Timmy_

_Are kids are awesome,Yelled Helia._

_They are wonderful,Squiled Stella_

_Hey yall,Yelled Melody as We all stated doing flips on the stage._

_Hey,Yelled Riven,Stop that you don't want to get hurt._

_As if,I started,We will not get hhhuurrrttt._

_As I was falling off the stage River catched me._

_Ah,Thanks River,I Sighed in releafe,Than I kissed him._

_Diget Technolgy Zinth,Yelled Tecna,What do you think your doing,Kissing River._

_Diget-River,Yelled all the winx kids._

_Who eles is together that we nor your mothers know,Demanded Riven._

_Guys,Vilent started,I think we have to come out with it._

_Ok how will go first,I asked._

_I will,Melody Sujested_

_I and Zeak are together,Mellody told_

**_Haft houre later after telling them about the girlfriend boyfriend thing._**

_YAll are all grownded,Yelled the winx._

_What,Why,I yelled,Who even let this slip out._

_Well you did in a way,Ansered Flin._

_No dhha Dipwad,I yelled as I throwed my shoe at him._

_Ok,ok calm your self now Yall,Zoe tried to calmed._

_Shutup,Yelled Vilent as she throw her hat at Sophia,Stop singing that stupied song._

_How are these kids are's,Asked Riven,They don't even act like us._

_Hey you shutup,I yelled at Riven._

_Don't talk to him like that,Tecna yelled at her._

_Whatever,I yelled back._

_What is wrong with you right now,Tecna yelled._

_What is wrong whith me,I asked agrly._

_I'll tell you whats wrong,I startede,All of this.I mean yall are grounding us becuse_

_we never told you about the relationsships,Well why are we being grounded_

_when yall have been hiding are dads from us since we where born,I yelled._

_Oh yeah,I yelled,I hate you._

_As I stormed off Melody,Vilent,And Zoe faced there parents and yelled I hate you and ran in my direction._

_And so did the rest of the kids._

**_Three HR later-Flora's Prov_**

_Guys,Yelled Tecna,__They ran away._

_What,Yelled the Winx._

**_If you want to read more a squle is coming up!_**


End file.
